


Clair de lune

by byeolbit



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Same setting as Twilight, Trigger warning for bullying, but without any of the mentioned characters, liberal dose of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: [French, noun] - light of the moonHoseok never expected to be a werewolf. Hyunwoo never thought he would find his imprint early. As the town faces an old danger it thought would never return, both of them are forced to adapt and accept the consequences of these events.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. Just a warning before you go ahead and read the story. It contains triggers for bullying in the first chapter and maybe more graphic depiction of violence in the chapters to come. I would strongly recommend not reading it if you are sensitive to these topics. Please read responsibly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyoung worries about Hoseok being missing for days.

_Sunlight hit the ground, filtered in intensity by the leaves on the branches overhead. It was oddly warm for a winter day. Where was the slight frost on the ground? A chirp sounded through the air. Hadn't the birds already migrated to warmer climates?_

_ A twig snapped somewhere to her right. Miyoung moved immediately to find its source. Running wouldn't be the right word to describe this feeling. She simply… moved. Or had run too fast and hence appeared to have just shifted between the two places. These things were always so confusing in dreams. _

_ She stopped at the sight in front of her. There were two wolves. If they could even be called that given their sheer size. They must be eight feet tall at least. The white wolf had blue tips on his ear and was snarling at her. The orange furred wolf lay down.  _

_ Miyoung gasped when she realised that he was bleeding. A sudden sense of animosity rose against the white wolf. Had the white wolf attacked the orange wolf?  _

_ She growled and the white wolf jumped, paws outstretched and mouth reaching for her neck. _

  
  
  


Miyoung awoke with a start. She stifled the scream threatening to rise in her throat. It had just been a dream. One of the many weird ones that she had been dreaming lately. But the feelings of animosity, hate and a primal urge to fight for dominance had remained. Now that she was conscious, they had induced a mild panic attack and she breathed in deeply to calm down. 

“Hey Sleeping Beauty. You missed attendance” one of the boys in the front row told her.

“More like loser. Who falls asleep in class” the girl next to him said.

Miyoung pursed her lips. She didn't want to respond to the insult and antagonise herself further. She was already an outcast here.

“Her sleeping face was funny” the boy replied and the group laughed.

“Don't you mean her entire face is funny?” the girl asked. There was a general murmur of agreement.  

Miyoung quietly picked up her bag and walked out of class. That started some talk as well since it was the middle of the day. Her classmates were bullies but that sentence had genuinely hurt. She knew she was no beauty but they didn't have to be so god damned mean.

Normally Kihyun would step in and stop the chatter. He was the class representative and the kindest classmate she had. She had never talked to him but that didn't stop him from saving her or Hoseok from bullying and that had only made her respect him more. But Kihyun wasn't in today.

Just like Hoseok. Hoseok hadn't come to class for a week. It was something that had constantly worried her. 

Hoseok had been down and depressed for a few weeks, if you had observed him carefully. Always low on energy and in a far away land. He had been struggling with something but never told her what exactly. And then he had up and disappeared a week ago. 

She had asked her mother since their parents were friends. But her mother had been as clueless as she had. ‘Teenage boys always act up’ had been her only explanation. Miyoung scowled at the memory.

She wanted to find Hoseok. He was in trouble and she could sense it. She was his best friend and she couldn't just let him deal with it alone. 

 

She started when she realized that she was already at the school bus stop. When had she walked all the way here? The sudden teleportation like capabilities were starting to disorient her.

How had security just let her leave? Miyoung decided it didn't matter as she boarded a bus she knew would take her to the area Hoseok lived in. She waved to Minhyuk who got off the bus before she boarded it. She idly wondered if this meant that she would see Minhyuk’s sister at the daycare she worked at later in the day.

She forced her thoughts back to Hoseok as she decided to sit down somewhere at the back. This was starting to sound like a bad plan. What if he didn't want to meet her? What if she was the cause of his troubles? What if something had happened and no one knew? A million possibilities flooded her head, each worse than the last. 

No. She wouldn't even entertain the idea. He was fine. He would be fine. Maybe it was just a lousy cold keeping him at home. She would offer to order pizza. She had some money on her today and she would get paid later. They could definitely hang out till she had to leave for work. 

  
  


-

  
  


Miyoung knocked on the door. She frowned when it just gave way. Hoseok’s family never left the door unlocked. It was one of the things his father insisted upon for the family's safety.

Miyoung looked around. The house seemed silent. Was there no one home? Had someone broken in??

Against her better judgement, Miyoung stepped into the house. She closed the door behind her gently, making sure that no noise was made. If there was an intruder still in the house, she wouldn't take the chance to alert them.

She picked up an umbrella from the stand next to the door and held it up defensively. If she had to go down, she would go down fighting. The living room seemed quiet and peaceful. Nothing had been disturbed. 

The adjoining kitchen was also pristine. The door was open ajar and hanging unhinged. A closer inspection revealed that it had been pulled out with a lot of force. Ripped away in a sense. But what would have done that?

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” 

Miyoung almost exclaimed in fear before turning to face the source of the sound. She had raised the umbrella to attack if necessary, but she lowered it when she recognised the person who had spoken to her. 

Of all the people, she hadn't expected Hyunwoo to be here. Hyunwoo was a senior at their high school. Quite popular because rumour had it that he had been a scrawny kid but in junior year puberty had blessed him and he had become taller and muscular. All of those muscles were on display as he stood in the kitchen, shirtless.

Miyoung blushed and stared at the floor instead of looking at him. The scar on his right hand seemed odd but Miyoung didn't have the time to dwell on it. “I'm looking for Hoseok” she told him.

“Hoseok doesn't want you here” Hyunwoo said. Miyoung frowned at his tone. He wasn't even acquainted with Hoseok and had no right to tell her what he wanted or didn't. 

“Did he say that?” she asked him sharply.

“Yes” Hyunwoo replied.

“I don't believe you” Miyoung told him

“You shouldn't even be here right now” Hyunwoo said.

“Hyunwoo? What's going on here?” a second person asked. It was Kihyun and Miyoung frowned even more. Where was Hoseok and his family and why weren't these people letting her see him?

“Miyoung. How did you get here?” Kihyun asked her.

“I came looking for Hoseok. Where is he? Where is the entire family?” she asked him in return.

“Ah. Umm this is awkward because Hoseok isn't here” Kihyun said. Miyoung raised her eyebrow. That contradicted everything Hyunwoo had just said.

“I can tell when you both are lying” she said. She could see Kihyun tense up. “Just tell me the truth. Is Hoseok in trouble?”

“Hoseok isn't in trouble” Kihyun started. Hyunwoo gave him a look and he ignored that. “He just isn't here. If he wants to meet you then he will contact you.”

“Fine” Miyoung said. She tugged on the strap of the bag she had been carrying and walked out of the kitchen. She wasn't going to get the truth from these two and she would have to find out another way. She slammed the door on her way out and the two boys in the kitchen flinched.

“Mind explaining what that was about?” Kihyun asked, raising an eyebrow at Hyunwoo.

“Nothing” Hyunwoo said, leaning against the kitchen counter. He seemed unusually tense for nothing to have occurred.

“How is Hoseok?” Hyunwoo asked.

“Better. I sent Minhyuk to get more medicines for him. He'll be back once he drops his sister off at daycare” Kihyun told him.

“What about your arm? The cut looked deep” he asked the older boy. 

“It's healed. My muscles are still sore though” Hyunwoo said.

“We just need to make sure he gets through the night” Kihyun estimated. 

“He will. He is tough. We need to figure out what to tell his friends” Hyunwoo said, gesturing in the vague direction of the hallway Miyoung had left by.

“Friend. Miyoung is his only friend and they are very close. I won't be surprised if -” Kihyun said only to stop when he heard Hoseok groan as he turned in his bedroom on the floor above.

“I'll be back later.”

 

-

  
  


“Miyoungie unnie” Minhee said, waving at Miyoung the moment she had stepped into daycare.

“Minhee! You're here early” Miyoung said with a smile.

“Minhyuk oppa had important work to do. He said he was going to meet Hoseok oppa and he had to drop me off early” she said excitedly. 

Minhee’s excitement was of no surprise to anyone at the daycare centre. Minhee had publicly declared Miyoung to be her favourite and asked her to marry her when she grew up last Valentine's Day. Hoseok had teased her mercilessly for it.

“Minhyuk went to meet Hoseok?” Miyoung asked Minhee. She kneeled down to her level to talk to Minhee who had fished out some candy from her pocket and was busy unwrapping it.

“I think so. He said he was going to get medicines for Hoseok oppa because he wasn't well” Minhee chattered away as she worked on the tightly wound foil. 

“Is your brother coming to pick you up tonight?” Miyoung asked. 

“Maybe mom will. He said he would be late and if mom wasn't working then she would come pick me up” Minhee told her. The foil was finally removed and Minhee exclaimed victoriously before offering it to Miyoung.

“No thank you. Why don't you eat it? And how about I drop you home afterwards?” Miyoung offered. Minhee nodded, eyes twinkling at the prospect. Miyoung smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

Maybe Minhyuk would be truthful about whatever was going on with Hoseok.

  
  


-

  
  


“I don't think you should go alone” Hyorin said with a frown.

“I'll be fine Unnie. Minhyuk's house isn't very far from the bus stop. I have pepper spray as well” Miyoung assured her. She swayed gently to rock Minhee who had already fallen asleep.

“I would feel better if Hoseok was around to accompany you. Where is that kid anyways? I haven't seen him in a while” Hyorin said as she locked up.

“He's not been well for a while” Miyoung said. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full truth. 

“Shame. The kids like him and I was thinking of asking him to work part time as well. He might as well get paid for all the time he has helped you out” Hyorin said. Miyoung blushed while protesting and both women fell silent when Minhee turned in her sleep.

“Tell me the truth. Are you both dating? Why does he hang out around you so much?” Hyorin asked Miyoung in a whisper.

“We're just close friends. That's all. Our parents have known each other since they were kids” Miyoung told her. 

“Convenient” Hyorin said teasingly.

“I'm leaving first then” Miyoung said with a huff. She turned around and walked away towards the bus stop. She could hear Hyorin laugh in the background. 

This wasn't the first time someone had suggested that she was romantically involved with Hoseok. They were close and she knew that it would look weird to someone who didn't know them. But Hoseok was as good as a brother to her.

Which was precisely why Miyoung knew she couldn't believe what Hyunwoo had told her. Hoseok would never push her away. Kihyun’s lie would have been more believable if she hadn't already caught on to the fact that they were lying to her.

What would Minhyuk say?

Miyoung struggled a little but managed to reach her wallet inside her bag and paid the bus driver for the tickets. She had to recharge her student pass and she kept forgetting to get that done. Thankfully this was just a short ride as her arms had been strained and had begun to pain.

She idly hummed a song as she stood in the bus. She kept her head down, not making eye contact with other people. She took a deep breathe as she got down from the bus, her posture relaxing visibly. No matter how many times she rode the bus, it always felt awkward to make eye contact with strangers.

Miyoung frowned when she noticed the dark street. The street lights were either completely off or were giving off light of very low intensity. This was strange for the area. Miyoung distinctly remembered Minhee’s mother talking about how they had moved into this specific neighbourhood for safety of her children.

Well she didn't plan on staying long. She would either get answers from Minhyuk or not. Either ways she would be headed home soon.

Miyoung adjusted Minhee so her hands would be free and she could ring the doorbell. Minhee’s mother opened the door, much to Miyoung’s surprise.

“Mrs Lee?” Miyoung asked, confused. Wasn't she busy? Miyoung had been expecting Minhyuk to be home.

“Miyoung. Thank you for bringing Minhee home” Mrs Lee said smoothly.

“No problem Mrs Lee. Is Minhyuk home?” Miyoung asked. 

“Oh no dear. He went to Kihyun’s house” she explained, taking Minhee in her arms. 

“Oh okay. Can you tell him I was looking for him?” Miyoung asked.

“I will. Why don't you stay for dinner while you wait for him?” she offered.

“No thank you Mrs Lee. I don't want to impose. Plus it is a school night so I think I will be on my way” Miyoung told her.

“Okay dear. Get home safe. Not good to wander about after dark” she warned. Miyoung nodded in response. She handed Minhee’s bag over as well before setting off. 

The silent and dark night felt eerie to her. Or maybe it was just her brain playing tricks on her. It had been a long day after all. She crossed the road to get over to the other side.

The street lights went out and Miyoung cursed. She pulled out her phone to turn the flashlight on. A slight chill went down her spine. She turned around to make sure no one was around. It was only eight pm but the lack of cars or people around had her feeling on the edge. She hurried to the bus stops, praying she was just being paranoid. 

She stopped for a moment to pull out the pepper spray from her bag. Better safe than sorry.  There was a thick blanket of silence. Even the crickets were missing. Miyoung heard something move behind her and she started walking again. The pepper spray would have to be abandoned as she couldn't find it for the life of her. Her phone was in her hand and she pressed on the lock button thrice, activating the security app.

Her phone rang, the ringtone echoing. 

“Mom?” Miyoung asked picking up.

“ _Oh no honey it's your Dad. Where are you? Are you okay?_ ” the voice on the other end asked.

Miyoung felt a strong blow to her stomach and she screamed as she fell to the ground. Miyoung screamed as loudly as possible as the thing caught hold of her feet and pulled, dragging her along the concrete sidewalk. Her phone fell out of her hand and she struggled to reach for it. She could hear her father screaming at the other end.

A pair of bright red eyes were all she saw before it hit her head with a block of concrete and she blacked out.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyoung doesn't know what she feels about Hyunwoo who is suddenly by her side. She doesn't know what she feels about Hoseok either if she is being honest.

Miyoung felt a sharp pain in multiple places over her body and she groaned. Her eyes felt heavy but she forced them open.

“Don't move a lot. You're injured a lot. It will only pain more” a woman nearby said. Miyoung made a groan of acknowledgement while the woman… a nurse Miyoung was sure, pressed a call button. Presumably to call a doctor.

Why was she in a hospital? How did she get here?

Miyoung closed her eyes, feeling extremely exhausted. She would handle these thoughts tomorrow. She was in too much pain to think.

“She's awake?” someone asked anxiously.

Who was it?

 

-x-

 

“Miyoung?” 

Her mother's voice and her hands stroking her hair woke Miyoung up. It was a weird feeling but warm and she didn't even know she had missed it so much.

Her entire body felt stiff but not as weary and hurt as last time. 

“You're awake” her mother said.

“Are you crying?” Miyoung asked, panicking and trying to sit up. Her back crunched and her chest seared in pain and she cried, making her mother panic. 

“Don't move. You aren't fully healed yet” someone said, pushing her back to gently. The relief was immediate but Miyoung still felt the pain in her chest when she breathed in. She turned to see that it was Hyunwoo helping her. 

Why was he here? And why did she feel uncharacteristically relieved to have him here?

“We were so worried that you would never wake up” her mother told her. The relief and worry was audible and it distracted her from the odd presence.

“What did the doctor say?” Miyoung asked. 

“There was almost a hairline fracture in your ribs. Lot of blood loss. You were out for a couple of days” Hyunwoo told her.

“How many days?” Miyoung asked him.

“Almost a week” Hyunwoo said.

“What happened? I can't remember anything” Miyoung confessed honestly. Her mother exchanged a look with Hyunwoo. 

“You were attacked dear. You called your father screaming and then Hyunwoo found you and brought you to the hospital” her mother explained.

“Thank you” Miyoung said sincerely. Hyunwoo shook his head shrugging it off.

“I am going to get the doctor” her mother said, standing up. Miyoung watched her go before turning to Hyunwoo.

“How is Hoseok?” she asked him.

“Shouldn’t you be worried about yourself at the moment?” he asked her.

“I’m hoping you take pity on an injured person and tell me the truth” she admitted.

“He came to visit you but you were unconscious. The rest of it… is not my story to tell” he told her. Miyoung nodded, turning to the window.

“I remember being attacked by something. What was it?” she asked him.

“You remember? Why did you lie to your mother then?” he asked her worriedly.

“I will sound like a mad person if I tell anyone. Who would believe me?” she laughed sardonically.

“Try me” Hyunwoo told her. He came up to her and sat next to her. “Tell me everything.”

“It… looked like a monster. Glowing eyes. Red eyes. It was large and it went straight for my neck. I hit my head and blacked out but I felt something… large against my body. I think the weight of the monster choked me” she explained, voice growing hesitant and quieter with every word. 

“I will kill it for touching you” Hyunwoo swore under his breath.

“Why? We aren’t even that close” Miyoung pointed out. Hyunwoo was startled and she realized that he hadn’t meant to say it out loud.

“I promised Hoseok I would protect you. I am not off to a great start” he said, smiling forcefully.

“Why can’t you tell me more about him? Is he in trouble? Is he okay?” she asked him. She leaned forward and the IV drip connected to her arm moved causing her to wince in pain.

“Do you love him that much? Is that it? Are you two secretly dating?” he asked her.

“He’s the only friend I have” Miyoung said. Her eyes were tearing up and that made Hyunwoo sigh.

“The doctor is here” Hyunwoo said, getting up and walking out of the room. The doctor walked in followed by Miyoung’s parents. Her attention was diverted by the fuss and by the exhaustion that had crept in quickly, washing over her the moment Hyunwoo had left.

 

-x-

 

“Are you sure you’re alright? You don’t have to go to school today. It’s a Friday after all. You can rejoin from Monday” her mother fussed, adjusting everything for Miyoung.

“I’m fine Ma” she assured her mother.

“Your father should be dropping you to school. How can you take a bus in this condition?” she grumbled. 

“Dad’s… busy” Miyoung said waving it off. To be honest, she had no idea why her father was suddenly not at home. His job kept him busy earlier but now he would go missing for days, saying he was sleeping at the office or a friend’s house near it. On the weekends he would be at her grandfather’s house, busy meeting elders from their community.

Perhaps… and it was just a possibility she had been thinking about but nothing had been confirmed… Perhaps her father was preparing to take over from her grandfather as the local community leader. 

Her grandfather was the mayor in all but the name and legal technicalities. He maintained good relations with multiple people and had encouraged her entire family to do it. She remembered the parties she would attend when she was a young girl. Always hosted at her grandfather’s house and with almost half the town present. She was bundled off with kids in the garden while the elders discussed things.

None of the children really liked her. Except Hoseok. The two of them had stuck together and she had stopped attending the gatherings when she had turned fourteen, always citing some excuse or the other. She would normally spend the day with Hoseok, watching movies or reading as he listened to music and watched dance videos.

What in the world was going on with him? It was so frustrating. It felt like everyone else knew while she was the only one going in blind. She could swear everyone was trying to keep him away from her. But he hadn’t visited her in the last few months while she had been at the rehab center.

“Your father texted to say that Hyunwoo agreed to drop by and pick you up” her mother said, reading her cellphone.

“I’m fine honestly. I don’t need a ride” Miyoung protested weakly.

“Nonsense. A bus journey will tire you out and school requires energy too” her mother said. She went on to rattle a checklist of vitamins, food, books etc and Miyoung mindlessly said yes to everything.

She hadn’t been alone the entire three months at the rehab centre. Hyunwoo had visited. Frequently at first and then rarely as she got better. They hadn’t talked much and she suspected that he knew she only let him stay because he occasionally told her how Hoseok was doing. Every now and then he would tell her that Hoseok was well or that he was doing fine. One time he told her about a new band that he had started listening to and that he was learning their dances.

Hadn’t he missed her? 

She shook her head. She took her bag and decided to wait on the steps of the front porch. This was a line of thought she didn’t want to go down.

“Hey” Hyunwoo said, opening the gate to the front garden and walking in.

“Hi” Miyoung said standing up. “I’m sorry to trouble you like this. You don’t have to give me a ride to school.”

“It’s fine. Your father sounded worried when he asked” he told her.

“Yeah he worries a lot” she agreed. Hyunwoo picked her bag up and she protested, only to receive a look from him. He waved to her mother who had come out to greet him and walked back to his car which was parked not too far from the front gate. She followed him not protesting much because she knew it was futile. 

He did that a lot. Help her even when she didn’t ask for it. Sometimes it would be retrieving things kept out of her reach when she couldn’t move much. Sometimes it was with retying the bandages that came loose. 

She slid into the passenger seat and pulled on the tongue of the seatbelt. She looked around for the buckle to clip it into. Hyunwoo noticed and put his hand on hers, pulling it to the buckle located behind the gear shift and clipped it into place.

“Thank you” she said and he nodded as always, focusing on starting up and driving instead. It was a quiet ride to school but the silence felt uncomfortable to her.

“Hyunwoo… sunbae” she started. Hyunwoo raised an eyebrow at the honorific.

“I need to apologize to you. For all the trouble I’ve caused. And thank you for helping me. Us. My entire family especially during my accident” Miyoung said. 

“It’s… it was nothing. I told you that I promised Hoseok I would” he told her, turning to her briefly before turning to look at the road again.

“I know. I still wanted to thank you” she insisted.

“Don’t worry about it too much” he said, leaving it at that. His firm tone signalled the end of the discussion. Miyong nodded, looking out of the window instead. It looked like she had missed most of fall and early winter. The skies were gloomy and the breeze chilly. She was grateful for the heater in the car.

Hyunwoo pulled into the school parking lot and Miyoung shrank in her seat. She hoped no one had seen her. It was bad enough that people were going to gossip about her freak accident. She didn’t want Hyunwoo to be dragged into the rumours as well.

“Your grandfather is hosting a barbecue tomorrow afternoon. He invited my family” Hyunwoo told her as he unbuckled her seat belt for her before unbuckling his own. “Will you go?”

“Probably not. I still tire out easily so even if I did go, it wouldn’t be for too long” she said. Hyunwoo hummed in response and got out of the car. Miyoung followed suit, picking her bag up from the back seat. She hung about while he collected his stuff and locked the car.

“Thanks for the ride. Again” she said awkwardly.

“Don’t worry about what people will say. The Christmas Eve dance is coming up soon so they will stop gossiping about you once the announcement is made” he told her. Miyoung nodded, feeling a little more at ease.

“I’ll drop you home too. So wait for me here” he said. He left before Miyoung could say anything and she remembered much later that she didn’t have his number so she couldn’t message him either. Hopefully she would run into him at lunch or some other time.

She took a deep breathe before climbing up the stairs. Their were hushed whispers the moment she stepped into the corridor and she felt nauseous. She could feel everyone’s eyes bore into her skull as she kept her head down and walked to her locker.

“Miyoung!! Miyoungie!!” someone yelled and almost everyone turned around. Miyoung was confused, cursing whoever it was making a racket this early in the morning. She didn't want to draw more attention to herself.

“Can’t you stay quiet for one second?” Kihyun asked, following Minhyuk. Minhyuk was the one who had shouted in the hallway and had practically run over to her.

“What’s up?” she asked, not knowing what else to say.

“Are you okay? I was so worried about you after the accident” Minhyuk said, frowning heavily at her.

“I’m much better now” she admitted.

“That’s good to hear. Hey, do you want to grab lunch with us later? I think we have the same free period” Minhyuk asked her.

“You don’t have to do this just because you feel guilty about what happened” Miyoung sighed, seeing through the act.

"I still feel like it is my fault though. If you didn’t have to take Minhee home you would never have been attacked” Minhyuk said, his voice dropping several tones.

“We can’t say that” Miyoung said with a heavy sigh. “I was unlucky. I may have been someone else or it could have been me but in some other time and setting.”

“I’m glad you’re recovering” Minhyuk said still feeling guilty. 

“The offer for lunch still stands though. If you see us, come sit with us” Kihyun said, speaking after what had felt like eternity.

“Okay” Miyoung agreed. It was better than sipping juice in the corner of the library. Kihyun smiled at her and Minhyuk low key cheered before the two of them bid her goodbye. They went ahead to homeroom while she walked to her locker to dump some of the books she wouldn’t need till later.

Miyoung pulled on the straps of her bag as she turned the corner. She regretted her locker being too far away from her homeroom class. She stopped in her tracks when she saw someone leaning against her locker. Or well next to it. 

Hoseok was leaning against his locker which was right next to hers except he didn’t look like the Hoseok she knew. He was taller and more well built than before. While t-shirts of her size had looked loose on him, his current t-shirt was tight and ill fitted, highlighting bulky features and his suddenly large build. He resembled Hyunwoo in terms of his build but Hyunwoo was a swimmer too and he exercised meticulously while Hoseok was… just her Hoseok who was introverted and preferred dance to sports.

“Hey” he said, when he noticed her. His voice was deeper than she remembered or maybe her tired brain was misinterpreting things.

“Hey” she replied, looking away so that she would stop staring. What had happened to Hoseok? So much for worrying if he had been okay. He looked fine and healthy. The girls down the corridor were looking his way and not even trying to be discreet. Someone called his name and Hoseok smiled and waved in acknowledgement before turning to her.

“I’m late for homeroom” she said, before turning and walking towards her class. She doesn’t give Hoseok say anything to her. It takes a while for him to catch up to her even with his long stride but she only sped up.

It’s a huge mistake she realized when her entire body screams as she drops into her desk chair but she ignored it just like she was ignoring Hoseok. She seems to be making a lot of these mistakes or doing stupid things lately.

“Are you okay?” Hoseok asked sitting next to her. “Are you hurt? In pain anywhere?”

“I’m fine” she replied. She busied herself with pulling out a notebook and pens from her bag and Hoseok left her alone, not saying much. Miyoung ignored the whispers that started and pretended to be writing something in her notebook with her full attention on it.

“Do you want to go home together after school today?” he asked quietly once the teacher came in and started erasing the board. 

“Hyunwoo sunbae said he would drive me home” she told him. He bit his lip and she considered telling him that she was going to turn the offer down but decided against it.


End file.
